Claws and Fangs
by Chaoskai
Summary: OC and AU inside. Naruto and a compantion come back to find Konohagure in the grip of disaster and betrayal, beginning and ending with...them.
1. Dramatis Personae

_**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**_

This Fanfic contains Original Characters (OCs) and slight AU (Alternate Universe). For those of you who do not like said things, please, read no further. However, if you can look past these things for a decent storyline (or as good as I can give you,) please read on. I will do my very best to prevent such cliches as "The All Poweful and Unstoppable OC Who Can Defeat Every Character With One Well Aimed Attack" or the "Sexy and Uber Hot OC Who Attracts Every Female/Male Within A Five Mile Radius." The main OC is powerful I will grant you that, and he does have more than one woman vying for his affection, but not to the ridiculous extent of most OC fanfics. As for the AU, I will do my best to try to stick to the main storyline as well, but I will be making a few changes. Again, this is a Fanfic, and I have the artistic license to do so. (Not really)

As for the Naruto Characters themselves, I will do my best (Again, that phrase) to attempt to get them as close to their personalities as possible, with the addition of most of them being older and more mature. If you do not like my character personalities mainly because they aren't exactly like the show, sit down and shut up because I'm not changing it. (Whoah...that sounded harsh...) If you have a good reason though, PLEASE, by all means let me know. If a character seems extremely stupid or WAAAY out of character, I would like to know.

_**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**_

Cast of Characters (OC)

**Adam "Fenrir" Valentine**

Age: 18

Weapon: Nordic Longsword "Gottdamerung"

**_Bloodline Limit: "Black Chakra"_** Specialty Chakra that absorbs all other types of Chakra upon physical contact with persons or skills utilizing Chakra. Is able to stop the Sharigan mainly because of it's absorbtion properties, causing massive internal agony within the user. Physical Contact includes touching, weapon striking and any other form of physical contact from Adam to the victim. This Limit is revealed by the flowing black aura around him and the object in hand. (Think of Kyuubi Naruto's red aura)

Other: Adam is the host for the Wolf Demon known as Fenris who was known for slaughtering an entire island of its people before being sealed away into willing 15 year old Adam Valentine. While hailed as a living legend within his own land, the people of Japan regard him with suspicion and distrust because of his situation.

**Fenris**

Age: Unknown

Weapon: Claws, Teeth, Aura

**_Bloodline Limit: "Soul Aura"_** Aura utilzing an unknown energy natrually found within nature. Each aura has its own benefits, but only one Aura can be activated at a time. By activating this, Adam naturally gains the aura himself. (Extra Speed, Extra Strength, Faster Reaction Time, Sharper Senses, ect.) This slowly drains Chakra, which is usually offset by Adam's Bloodline Limit.

**_Dual Bloodline Limit: "Abyssmal Soul"_** Combines the absorbtion of the Black Chakra and the Aura of Fenris to create an aura that continuously absorbs Chakra from all life forms around them. Can only be reached when Adam and Fenris are in a hybrid state. (More on that later.)

Other: Despite the human/demon conflict, Fenris and Adam are closer friends than the other will admit, due to a begrudging alliance to keep each other alive. Due to their trust of one another, Adam has created a body out of pure Chakra for Fenris, giving the wolf form. However, this form is nowhere near the original power Fenris had. Both will not admit it, but after years of travelling together, they defend one another in all situations.

**Midori Nara**

Age: 17

Weapon: Fan

No Bloodline Limit.

Other: Shikamaru and Temari's daughter. As tough and beautiful as her mother with the genius of her father, Midori is one of the most beautiful and skilled shinobi in Konohamaru in her generation. However, she is also assultingly affectionate and extremely possessive to anyone she claims as her own, making her the number one wanted bachelorette in the Hidden Leaf Village and Hidden Sand Village combined.

**Chiastu Uchiha**

Age: 18

Weapon: Kunai, Shrukien, Unarmed

**_Bloodline Limit: "Sharigan"_** If I have to explain this one to you, you obviously shouldn't be reading this fanfic.

Other: Sasuke and Sakura's daughter (HA! TAKE THAT SASUKE/NARUTO FANS! HE ISN'T GAY! HE'S MAKING LITTLE SASUSKES AND SAKURAS!...Ahem, sorry.) While not nearly as passionate about life as Midori is, Chiatsu is no less skilled or beautiful, with long black hair and a pale soft face, Chiatsu has many admirers. She is adamant about being the best ninja and looks up to only three people, her parents and the mysterious ninja, Naruto Uzamaki. She cannot stand being being showed up by another person.

_**Naruto Uzamaki**_

(Yes, I know he's a normal character, but this is for referance.)

Age: 29

Weapon: Kunai, Shrukien, Unarmed, Claws, Fangs, Anything not bolted down...

**_Bloodline Limit: "Driving Edge"_** Unknown to Naruto at the current time. Naruto can become completely immune to any other person's Bloodline Limit and/or Chakra-based attacks. Is revealed by a golden glow around Naruto.

Other: After being abandoned for dead after the battle between him and Sasuske, Nartuo decided to become hidden, and attempted to sabatoge the Atsuki from the inside. Itachi found out and tried to kill Nartuo. During the battle, Itachi attempted to do his Sharigan to Nartuo, but was stopped by the appearance of Adam and Fenris. After a heated battle, the Atsuki members ran off, leaving warrior and ninja to talk. After a breif disscussion, both decided that allying with the other would provide benefits. Despite being younger, Adam has taught Naruto much, as Naruto has taught Adam all he knows, including his signature move, Kage Bushin no Jitsu.

**Kyuubi no Kitsune**

(Again, just for referance)

Age: Unknown

Weapons: Claws, Teeth, Chakra Maniuplation

**_Bloodline Limit "Shadow Trickster"_** Copies a Bloodline Limit used upon Kyuubi/Naruto and bestows it upon Naruto for the Limit time.

**_Dual Bloodline Limit "Divine Trickster"_** Copies all Bloodline Limits around Naruto and bestows them upon Naruto/Kyuubi while making him completely immune to all forms of Chakra-based attacks/Bloodline Limit. Is revealed by a golden ninetailed fox aura around Naruto/Kyuubi

Other: Due to the influence of the partnership between Adam and Fenris, Naruto and Kyuubi have become friends, even more openly so than Adam and Fenris. Kyuubi still harbors a bloodlust, but it is curbed by a strange feeling towards Naruto of comradre. Like Fenris, Kyuubi has been granted a body of Chakra, although it is much weaker than the original body of Kyuubi no Kitsune.


	2. The Wolf and the Fox

I do not own Naruto, however Adam, Midori and Chiatsu are mine...ALL MINE, MWHAHAHAHAHA-cough-

**Chapter 1: The Wolf and the Fox**

The forest outside of Konohagure was silent as the moonlight shined down through branches, casting shadows upon the forest floor. From his perch high above the Hidden Leaf Village's gate, Shikamaru sat, contemplating. No more were the days in which he stared at the clouds, now he was an active ANBU member and the number one genius in the village. However, his mind was not at all on tactics, nor on Go, or clouds for that matter. It wasn't even on his family, something he spent much time in nurturing. He couldn't have been happier marrying Temari, who was more than affectionate for her fiancee. His daughter was his pride and joy, his bragging rights in the Hidden Leaf Village. "Yes," he'd say, "That's my daughter, Midori Nara!"

His mind was at a waterfall, and it's eye was staring at the bones of one of the greatest ninja to ever grace Konohagure's presance. Sure, he was a moron, a distraction and an all around crazed lunatic, but he was the life and spirit of the Hidden Leaf Village. Naruto Uzamaki breathed life into lifeless shinobi, pushing them to go as hard as they could, to match the perserverance of the Kitsune host. Without him, the village was never the same. Team 7 was hit the hardest, losing a part of their group, they fell apart as a team, but grew closer together as a family. Kakashi was just named godfather for Sasuke and Sakura's daughter, Chiatsu, who was more than delighted with the honor. Sasuke told the copy nin however, that if Naruto was still alive, he would have been the first choice.

However, something snapped Shikamaru out of his mental flashbacks. It was an extremely slight movement, so slight, it aroused suspision in the tactician. Fingering his kunai, Shikamaru rang out. "Who goes there?"

Shikamaru was awnsered with a low, throaty growl, and then, "Adam. Where exactly am I?"

Shikamaru jumped down off of his perch to the ground below and walked foward. He stopped however when he caught sight of a cloaked figured with the most massive wolf Shikamaru had ever laid eyes on. "Who are you?"

"I already told you my name. This is Fenris, in case you're wondering. And yes, he does bite. Hard." The figured turned around just as another figure jumped down from the treetops. This figure was in a cloak as well, but was taller and more well built than his companion. His face was completely covered by a mask. More specifically, a kitsune mask. For some reason, this chilled Shikamaru to the core.

"My apologies for my companion." The kitsune spoke. He gave a sharp whistle and from out of the bush came the last thing Shikamaru ever had expected to see. Nine tails waving, a white fox with red eyes stepped into the clearing, waiting patiently by his human like avatar. Shikamaru backed up, ready to flee for help. Noticing the movement, the kitsune mask raised a hand. "Do not worry. He won't harm you as long as you don't harm me. I'd like to have an audience with Tsunade-baachan."

Shikamaru's brain stopped. _Wait...didn't_ he _use to call her that?_ Shikamaru cleared his throat and head simultaneously. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait till morning...She doesn't have an audience with just anyone."

"Oh?" the kitsune masked man placed a hand on the real kitsune's head. "Well, judging by the company I keep, I don't think I qualify as 'just anyone'."

"Hmph. Just because you have some little demon fox with you doesn't mean much. In fact, such a thing can get you killed in these parts." Shikamaru retorted.

The kitsune bristled, growling. The wolf began to growl as well, as it's thinner companion kept a hand on it's head, as if restraning it. "Shikamaru...how sad...you still dont get it do you?" For a moment, Shikamaru froze, as if contemplating something and then shot back, gasping.

"N-no! You can't be real! You aren't alive! Y-y-you died!" screamed the tactician.

"Then tell me Shikamaru, can a dead person do this?" With one fluid motion, Naruto Uzamaki stepped foward, cuffing Shikamaru around the head, knocking him unconsious. Then with minimal effort, Naruto lifted Shikamaru over his shoulder and motioned for wolf, fox and human to follow his lead over the village walls...

**Hokage's Office, Hidden Leaf Village.**

Tsunade was exausted. Between mountains of paperwork, hundreds of ambassadors and a fight between the two best shinobi in the village, Midori and Chiatsu, the poor Hokage just wanted sleep. With a long, drawn-out yawn, the suprisingly-good-looking-for-her-age Hokage turned out the light, walked to the door...and froze.

"Sharp as ever, baachan." A disturbingly familiar voice whispered from the open window. Shadowed by the pale moonlight, the figured dropped into the room. "Would you mind putting on some lights? It's dark as hell in here. You're gonna mess up your eyes baachan."

Tsunade went from cautious calm to a raging fury. _HOW DARE HE! ONLY NARUTO CAN CALL ME THAT! HE'S MOCKING HIM!_ The Hokage rushed the figure right as the light was turned on again...and froze, her face locked into a look of pure disbelief. "N-naruto...no...this is a dream...I'm asleep on my desk...on m-my p-p-papers!" Tsunade broke off, sobbing. Naruto said not a word, he just strode up to Tsunade and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't cry baachan..." Naruto whispered, holding her close.

"H-how?"

"Kyuubi. He ressurected me. If Sasuke would have waited a couple of days, he would have seen me." Naruto explained. Tsunade broke out into a fresh batch of sobs, crying on Naruto's shoulder.

"Do you know how painful it was to hear you died Naruto? I swear, it took ever ounce of willpower I have not to order Uchiha's execution..." Tsunade looked up at Naruto's slightly scarred face and smiled. "But you're back, and that's all that matters..."

Naruto smiled. "I hope you dont mind, but I have a few things I need to tell you first. One, Shikamaru is outside, unconsious. I had to do it to get into the village. He's being guarded by Kyuubi and Fenris."

"Wait...Kyuubi!?" exclaimed Tsunade.

Naruto put up a hand. "A chakra based body completely controlled by myself. Besides, a lot has happened between him and I and we're now good friends."

"And...Fenris?"

"A wolf demon borne by my companion, Adam. Second, I need a place to stay not only for myself, but for Adam as well."

"I'll see what I can do...My god, Sasuke and Sakura will be overjoyed-"

"NO!" roared Naruto. "T-they can't know...not yet."

"WHAT? They're your teammates! Your friends! How could you not let them know?"

"Tsunade-baachan, I have my reasons...please..."

Despite the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, Tsunade nodded, slowly...


End file.
